Le Chirurgien
by AlexiaLoptrH
Summary: Un bourreau de chirurgien, une énième victime sur sa table "d'opération" et un détective consultant à ses trousses: il n'y aura aucune pitié… (OneShot) (attention violence- tortures et descriptions sanglantes)


Petit one shot gore sur l'univers de Sherlock.

désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je me suis relue mais mon petit 10/20 à ma période en français prouve que je suis une bouse en langue…

Merci d'avances pour vos petites reviews et merci de me lire!

J'espère que ça vous plaira ( re corrigé et légère modification 25/11/2018)

bisous :)

Elle prit le scalpel délicatement, bougeant doucement la tête sur le rythme des violons désaccordés dans une même symphonie donnant au cadre un air surnaturel et terrifiant. La pièce est d'une froideur absolue au contraire du sang chaud qui macule son tablier. Les murs gris de la cave qui s'effritent un peu plus chaque jours sont marqués de griffes d'un rare patient qui avait su se décrocher. Il s'était époumoné à crier et avait gratter jusqu'au sang à la porte. Celui actuellement sur la table était bien silencieux, reprenant son souffle aussi régulièrement que possible et ses larmes coulantes abondamment se mélangeant au sang stagnant sur son visage. Ses perles blanches d'une luxure sans nom avaient été soigneusement arrachées, cassées, tranchées, perforées et délogées de sa bouche. Ses vêtements de qualités sont soigneusement repliés sur une chaise un peu plus loin, à l'abri des éventuels jets de sang pour les envoyer à sa famille lorsqu'elle aurait finie. L'homme est presque nu, son boxer lui servant de seul vêtement et révélant sa bedaine de riche. De quoi se payer quelques cures minceurs à plusieurs milliers de Sterling pour maigrir sans effort mais pas trop pour dévoiler au monde sa richesse. Il avait été choisi pour atterrir à cette table avec grand soin. Son bourreau avait longuement enquêter sur lui, sur ses meurtres, sur ses abus et où tous ses actes misérables furent passer à l'éponge avec quelques liasses de billets. La vie était simple pour ceux qui ont de l'argent.

La lampe, chaude et aveuglante éclaire la table d'opération maculé du liquide rouge poisseux, de morceaux de chairs et de quelques petits os retirés avec soin. C'est tout un art de savoir faire durer la souffrance, sans que le corps de l'hôte ne s'anesthésie lui-même. La pression psychologique aussi est importante mais l'état de choc perpétuel est beaucoup plus intéressant à exploiter. La victime serre les dernières dents qu'il lui reste, laissant ses larmes, sa bave et son sang couler dans son cou. Il pouvait hurler autant qu'il le voulait : personne ne l'entendrai. Ses cris de désespoir , de douleur et de terreur se mêlent parfaitement aux violons désaccordés. Les quelques doigts et orteils qu'il a malencontreusement « perdus » dans l'opération sont empilés dans un seau presque rempli de ceux des autres patients déjà pourrissant. Oui, le « chirurgien » est un bon tueur en série : particulièrement gore et horrifiant pour la presse, meurtrier pour dresser au moins une page entière de victimes, insaisissable pour faire désespérer la police et incroyable pour laisser la curiosité du fameux Sherlock Holmes se détourner vers ces affaires tellement sanglantes.

Le néon crépite presque aussi rapidement que la respiration effarée et sanguinolente de l'homme. Le « chirurgien » se déplace, sautillant en rythme de la musique avant d'arriver au niveau du ventre de l'homme. Tellement gras, poilus, rempli de viscères aussi immonde que ses actes. La lame d'une froideur innommable se déposa sur la chair de la victime, le ventre commençant à se gonfler et dégonfler rapidement. La souffle de l'homme commença à devenir rapide : crise d'angoisse. Il supplie du regard la lame de ne pas traverser les centimètres de chair de son ventre. Bien décidée, la lame s'enfonce, faisant s'échapper au patient un cri effroyable et puissant, la voix déjà brisée des nombreuses heures de tortures précédentes. La plaie se dessina fidèlement du flanc droit au flanc gauche, permettant l'accès aux intestins. L'homme s'arrêta de hurler, comme pour analyser la gravité et le cauchemar de la situation. Le chirurgien déposa le scalpel et plongea ses mains gantées dans les tripes de sa victime le faisant redoubler de terreur et d'effroi. Elle en sortie une partie du long intestin, coupant le bout d'une manière nette et précise. L'homme se cambra face à cette nouvelle douleur, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à son tortionnaire. Le docteur fit un nœud avec l'intestin un peu plus loin que son incision et porta le trou à sa bouche. Elle souffla dedans, gonflant le viscère comme un ballon avant d'effectuer son nœud. En deux en trois mouvements les tripes de la victime se retrouvèrent sous la forme d'un chien. Mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de le voir qu'il sombra inconscient.

C'était la touche finale. La victime s'est effondrée à cause de la quantité trop grande de perte de sang et de terreur trop intense. Il mourra dans quelques minutes.

« L'opération est terminée » dit-elle à la pièce, satisfaite de son travail. Elle sortit du dessous de la table un appareil et prit en photo les derniers instants de son patient. L'image sortit doucement de la fente alors que le chirurgien l'accrochait quelques secondes plus tard au mur parmi les dizaines d'autres photos prisent précédemment. Elle se saisit de la scie chirurgicale : il fallait maintenant diviser les corps en petite parties pour mieux le faire disparaître. A peine venait-elle de commencer que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur deux hommes qu'elle connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

« Tu es fini Arth... »

Sherlock s'arrêta, horrifié tandis que John se cachait le nez à l'aide de son bras et que son air sûr de lui s'effaçait aussi rapidement qu'un papier au feu.

« Alexia ? » réussi à murmurer le sociopathe tandis que John était presque sur le point de lâcher un larme.

« Mais tu es... »

« morte ? » termina la petite aux cheveux noirs accompagnés d'yeux verts.

« Comment ? Moriarty t'avait enlevé et tué... » souffla Sherlock tandis que John pleurait maintenant

« justement Sherlock : Moriarty » continua la petite de 14 ans

« Juste ciel... » lâcha John alors qu'il observait les nombreuses photos sur le murs « comment as-tu pût? »

« Moriarty John, Moriarty » souffla t-elle, stoppant la musique. « Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein Sherlock ? »

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Comment ? Comment as-tu… es-tu devenue comme...comme lui ? » demandais Sherlock dans l'incompréhension totale.

Elle sourie sincèrement et de manière douce avant de se poster devant ses deux ex colocataires et de murmurer :

« Vous m'avez tellement manqués ...»


End file.
